Takumi Fujiwara vs Sean Boswell
Description Initial D vs Fast and Furious: Tokyo Drift. Drift racing is immensely popular across the world, all thanks to these two franchises. However, who's got the better all-star drifter? Takumi Fujiwara and his Hachi-Roku, or Sean Boswell and his tuned '67 Ford Mustang? Introduction Aqua: Ah, drift racing. Known across the world for burning rubber and exciting races. The cause of this sport's popularity can date back to the release of two pieces of media, the anime/manga Initial D, and Fast and Furious spin-off Tokyo Drift, in which two racers work their way up to the top of Japan's drifting scene. Octoling: And what better way to find out who's the better of the main characters than a race to the death. For Japan, we have Takumi Fujiwara, the driver behind the ghost Toyota AE86 of Mount Akina. Aqua: And Sean Boswell, Alabama's amazing drifter of the 1967 Ford Mustang. I'm Aqua and she's Octoling, and its our job to analyze their cars, knowledge and skills to see who would win a Death Battle... or Death Race, whichever works. Takumi Fujiwara Aqua: The Gunma region in Japan is one not too different from the rest of the country. It's main landmark is the legendary Mount Akina, a mountain with a road used by many street racers in organized events. It's drivers include the Akina Speed Stars, Koichiro Iketani and Kenji... second name not known. Octoling: These two drivers are known for being the main duo running the events that transpire whenever a challenger comes up to face them on their own turf. Long before that though, there was a young racer by the name of Bunta Fujiwara, burning up the streets in his trusty Subaru Impreza, my favorite car ever! Aqua: Bunta was known across the racing community for his undefeatable driving skills, so much so that he even became best friends with a little known guy called Keiichi Tsuchiya. You might of heard of him. Octoling: Bunta's street racing career was legendary. His main weapon, other than the Impreza, was a little 'ghost' Toyota AE86, known for it's panda colors of black and white. He was near undefeatable and never lost a race. Too bad family life had to catch up to him though. Aqua: As 'bad' as it may seem, Bunta found happiness by starting a family, opening his own tofu shop and hanging up the gloves for good. Life seemed great for Bunta, until... something happened to his wife. We've got no idea what happened to her, but it made things a lot more quieter for Bunta. His son on the other hand... Octoling: Bunta's son was a young 17 year old boy by the name of Takumi Fujiwara. Takumi had been helping his father ever since his mother's disappearance by delivering tofu to a hotel at the top of Mount Akina, giving him lots of training and teachings on the road. Aqua: Takumi had been doing this since he was only 12 years old, and had immediately learned the layout of the course, where his strengths were and how to speed up and down the road. Octoling: Which eventually led to 17 year old Takumi becoming one of the greatest drivers on track. Then came that one fateful day. During another of his deliveries, Takumi had unknowingly beat a legendary street racer in a downhill 'race' on the mountain road. That was none other than Keisuke Takahashi, someone widely known across Japan for his skills behind the wheel. Aqua: After much persuading and many, many bribes from his father, Takumi eventually met up with Keisuke once again, this time oficially. Partaking in an actual race, Takumi beat Keisuke and became a valuable member of the Akina Speed Stars. Octoling: Takumi couldn't have done this without the help of his trusty car, the Toyota AE86. Alternatively known as the Eight-Six, Hachi-Roku or Sprinter Trueno, this little car... isn't really that great. In it's... 'base form', This car weighs under 900 kilograms (2,000 lbs) and has a power output of 125 brake horsepower. It's acceleration is slow, and it doesn't have that great of a suspension. It also has a tendency to roll a lot going into corners, making it nimble yet painfully slow. It's top speed barely reaches 140 miles per hour. Aqua: It may not seem that fast, but this is just the stock Trueno. Takumi's Eight-Six is specially modified to be much better. While having the same suspension that hampered the original AE86, Takumi's one now boasts a power output of 240 brake horsepower, with an RPM reaching over 11,000. The top speed has been increased to 160 miles per hour, not going any higher due to its acceleration. Octoling: The AE86's engine is that of a Japanese touring car's. Most likely, the engine is pulled from the winner of the final ever JTCC championship, the Team TOM'S Toyota Chaser race car. This means Takumi's car can do 0-60 in at least 6 to 7 seconds thanks to its engine. Aqua: That's pretty good for Takumi's car, but what about his own skills. In Initial D, street racers can choose one of two styles of racing. Grip racing is your typical racing, but Takumi opts to use drift racing instead. This lets him take corners much faster at the expense of mid-cornering speed. Octoling: This means that Takumi knows the ins and outs of cars and how they work. Some of these drift techniques include the 'Scandinavian Flick', a rallying move that involves the car turning the opposite direction of the next corner before flicking it back in the right direction to make the car lose grip and drift. It's a technique used in rallying a lot, and mostly only professionals know how to pull it off effectively. Aqua: Takumi is also a master of the 'Blind Attack', where he shuts off his lights in order to sneak a move in on his opponents. And because he knows Mount Akina better than anyone, he can probably drift his way around the whole road like this. Its near inhuman. Octoling: The clutch kick technique is done by depressing the clutch pedal of the car before a drift to upset traction on the rear, allowing easy drifting into a corner. And not only is Takumi good at this stuff, he's good enough to the point that the shitty suspension the 86 has is suddenly gone, just like that! Aqua: This goes to show that Takumi pretty much has no weaknesses. For the first time on Death Battle, we have a combatant with absolutely no weakness whatsoever, and he doesn't even fight in the first place. Even Ryosuke Takahashi, the best non-professional racer in Japan stated this during Takumi's final battle! Takumi truly is unstoppable. Octoling: Don't believe us. Well, lets take a look at the cars he has beaten. In the stock 125 BHP Trueno, Takumi beat reknowned Nissan Skyline R32 driver Takeshi Nakazato. Takeshi's Skyline had been specifically tuned to 350 brake horsepower, and was capable of reaching speeds of over 170 miles per hour. And guess what, even though he was 225 brake horsepower and 30 miles per hour slower with less acceleration, Takumi still won. Aqua: Speaking of R32s, Takumi is capable of beating Team Sidewinder's Rin Hojo, someone who has tuned their Skyline to 650 brake horsepower. That's nearly 400 BHP more than Takumi's 86, and Takumi still wipes the floor with him. Octoling: Takumi is really something, and has literally no weaknesses. His legend became so great that he actually became a professional rally driver for Toyota's British Rally Championship team after his street racing time was over. Hell, despite being the slowest driver on dirt, Takumi made up all lost time on the asphault alone, enough to the point where he actually won the damn thing. Twice. Aqua: Now Takumi, retired after a crash in the BRC, spends his time mentoring a new young driver by the name of Kanata Rivington in the ways of car racing, hoping to get him to win the infamous MFG race in the 2020s. Even into his 30s, Takumi shows that he is possibly the best race driver around and is willing to pass on his legacy to the next generation of racers. This guy truly is Initial D's legend. Sean Boswell Aqua: Young Sean Boswell was once a normal Alabama kid with a happy life. His parents happily married, it was safe to say that Sean was living a healthy childhood. Octoling: But like all people in the 'happy family' situation, it wouldn't be long until something would happen that ended up forcing his parents into getting a divorce. Aqua: Left without his father, Sean was left in the care of his mother, who ended up being... not abusive. Octoling: That is a twist. Usually the responsible parent happens to be the abusive one that neglects her kid. Like Shinobu from JoJo, for example. Aqua: When he was in high school, Sean was given responsibility to get his first car. Of course, Sean, being the bad boy that he was, almost immediately got a speeding ticket. Shortly after, Sean got himself into a race and won. It then got so bad with Sean's reckless driving that his mom had to keep moving to different states in order to live quietly. Octoling: Wow, feel bad for her. Moving from Alabama, to Arizona... imagine doing that! Aqua: Eventually, Sean managed to settle in at a new school. As you'd expect from a Fast and Furious character though, that was incredibly short-lived. Sean took a bunch of compliments from a girl named Cindy. Cindy had an interest in Sean's Chevrolet Monte Carlo, gaining the attention of her boyfriend Clay. Octoling: Clay started boasting about his special little Dodge Viper, Sean got pissed, raced against him, crashed and then got sent out of the country by his mother, who moved him to Japan to live with his U.S. Navy father. Aqua: And then Sean got in trouble AGAIN!!! Octoling: Ugh, gimme a break! Aqua: Luckily, he made friends with a group of drift racers, who accepted him into their crew to take on the 'Drift King' Takashi. Octoling: Of course, first Sean was given Han's, a friend of Dominic Toretto, Nissan Silvia S15. Getting into a race with Takashi after talking to his girlfriend, Sean trashed Han's car, prompting his Japanese living pals to give him a few lessons to take on the Drift King himself. Aqua: Sean's primary weapon is his trusty American 1967 Ford Mustang, a heavy American muscle car. It weighs over 1500 kilograms, and being a classic American muscle, has a very low top speed. Octoling: The stock car has a power output of 320 brake horsepower with nearly 9,000 revs per minute. However, Sean's Mustang has a very special engine, that of a Nissan Skyline R32. The specs for an R32's engine say that it gives off a power output of 276 brake horsepower. However, due to the Japanese 'Gentleman Agreement', this is in fact false. It's actually 320, just like Sean's stock Mustang. Due to it being a more modern one though, it's a lot more effective at giving power to the car. (TBC) Interlude Pre-Race 3... 2... 1... GO!!! KO! Analysis Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga vs Movies' themed Death Battles Category:'Race' themed Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:RoadRollerDio Category:American vs. Japanese Themed Death Battles Category:"Teen" Themed Death Battles Category:'Vehicular Combat' Themed Death Battles